Rose Mitchel
Rose Alanna Mitchel 'is a main character on Glee: The New Touch and senior attending Woodsville High School. She will appear as a minor character during ''GTNT: Amber. Rose made her first appearance in Welcome to High School. She started off the series as a shy closeted bisexual hipster girl, but eventually she came to terms with her sexuality and grew in confidence throughout the series. She was created by series creator and writer, Gleekerr, and is portrayed by Nellie Veitenheimer. Backstory Rose has a difficult childhood, having a drunk father and a hard-working mother. She heard them fighting every night, the way she escaped to this was music, and discovered her passion for it, even creating original songs. She helped her father get rid from alcohol, and their house was suddenly happy. However, this did not lasted long, her mother was diagnosed with cancer and died a year later. She was devastated and sucumbed depression, and was bullied at school all this time. She recently recovered from her mothers death and came to terms with her bisexual identity, tough it´s still secret. She wants to be an indie artist and will not let anything stop her. Personality At first quiet, but becomes a great funny and helpful friend in time. Her personality is unique and nerdy. During Season One, Rose was closeted bisexual and was depressed most of the time, sometimes even suicidal. However, she started facing the world with a new attitude, and opened herself much more to people and started being funnier, easy-going and friendly. During Season Two, Rose still conserves her unique hipster personality, and seems to be confident about herself. She starts opening herself up to relationships. During Season Three Rose is shown to be determined to accomplish her dreams, and also shows signs of maturity. Biography Season One Rose is first introduced in Welcome to High School as an outcast. She joins glee club and is one of the founding members. Rose quickly becomes friends with Iris Novak, and she comes out to Iris as bisexual during a party, Iris is supportive of Rose and they stregthen their relationship. Rose then deals with depression with fear of the world and loneliness for a while, but she decides to change her attitude and stay strong, it is at this time that Rose comes out with Indie Week at glee club, tired of sterotipes mainstream music gives. Rose becomes friends with Angelica Dunn, the leader of the magnetics, and they share a kiss. Rose tells Angelica she's afraid of coming out but she gathers up the courage and comes out publicly, with glee club and her father acepting her. However, Rose felt stared and laughed at suring school, and Kyle created the Gay-Straight Alliance inSorder to help Rose and Brandon out. Rose then gets very close to Angelica, but decides not to commit herself to a relationship as she is afraid she would only harm herself and Angelica. Rose then starts worrying about Iris who has adopted a cold personality after she started dating an older guy, and heads to LA with the rest of glee club to perform at Nationals and come out on second place. At the end of the season, Rose, along with the rest of glee club, say goodbye to Shan, who graduates. Season Two Rose is first seen on the season premiere. '''The New Year, where she is first seen giving a voiceover on her Summer vacations. Rose is then seen around glee club, and helps getting members for The Freakshows, enlisting Mason Copeland to join glee club. During Versus, Rose grows concerned over Iris as she has started a relationship that has compeletely changed her, and agrees to help her with Kat Kowalski and Lexie Hope. She also starts bonding with Mason, and they start crushing on teach other. During Same Heart, Rose´s crush on Mason develops, and the two agree on going on a date, despite their shiness, and awkwardness in it, they arrange a second date for the future. Rose also starts worrying more about Iris, as she tells her she is to marry Luka, and she, along with Kat and Lexie, do an intervention for Iris in order to bring her back to her old self, and do bring Iris back to her original personality and she asks them forgivness and they start their friendship again. During The Fucked Up Life of Iris Novak, Rose and Mason go out on their second date, where they kiss for the first time and officialy start dating. During #FridayNight, Rose and Mason go out to a club, where she meets with Angelica again, who attacks her saying she crushed her hopes repetively. Rose tells Mason it is true, and breaks up with him, afraid that she will crush her hopes. She is left depressed after taking her decision. During Jocks vs. Losers, Rose reveals to Samuel that she real reason she broke with Mason is beacause she finally realized she was a lesbian. Rose then tells Mason about it and he is comprehensive of her. Rose supported Iris as she revealed her pregnancy during Dog Days. She starts having a crush on her former friend, Kat Kowalski, and the two start forming a friendship and Kat invites Rose over to her house during How To Start Again. Rose and Kat bond and Kat quickly kissed Rose, leaving Rose with optimism. However, Kat then apologizes to Rose for kissing her, leaving Rose devastated. However, Kat and Rose then reconcile during What Amy Did and become friends again. The Freakshows and The Magnetics meet again during Kill 'Em with Sass 'where Rose then apologizes Angelica for rejecting her, leading Angelica to kiss and forgive her, and they both start dating again. Rose looses her virginity to Angelica during 'Eight Months . Rose competes against Ula and Kat in order to be named glee club captain during New York Bound, 'proposing herself as a good alternative against the bitter rivalry between her competitors. However, Kat is ultimately named as one of the co-captains. Season Three Rose is first seen on the season premiere, 'What the Fuck's Glee Club? 'in which she starts her senior year now determined to study film. During 'Abandoned, 'Angelica heads out for college and gifts Rose a professional camera before leaving. After Angelica left for college, Rose starts loosing contact with her, and grows worried about her, but Angelica surprises her during 'GTNT Halloween Special II 'while they both share their feelings of not loosing contact again. During 'Young Dreams 'Rose struggles with her dream of becoming a filmmaker. Rose's vocation is constantly questioned by others and herself, but she finally decides to submit a short film of hers to the San Fransisco Film Academy in hopes of being accepted. However, during 'Chains ' Rose struggles again as her father succumbs back to alcohol, and feels pressure as she had received no news from her college application while at the same time Angelica broke contact with her. Bound from all of this pressure, Rose struggles to mantain control and to keep his father out from his addiction, but soon her heart is crushed when Angelica reveals to her she had cheated on her. Rose then decides to break up with Angelica, and soon she receives her admittance at college while her father goes past his alcoholism with her help. Soon after breaking up with Angelica and after having been accepted to college, Rose seems to be confident, but Kat notices Rose is suffering after her break-up. Rose decides to go to 'Prom 'by herself, and was surprised as Angelica came back to Woodsville to seek her forgiveness, and Rose eventually agrees to start over with her. Rose goes on a road trip with the rest of the seniors during 'The Last Touch 'as they started saying goodbye to each other. Over there, she bonds with Ula Dwayne as they both relate as artists as a way to share their experiences, and soon Rose realizes how her time with her friends is almost done. She travels to London for Internationals with them during 'When In London, pt I 'and 'Pt II 'where they had to win in order to save glee club from being closed down. The Freakshows eventually won, and managed to stop it from being closed. During the series finale, 'We Are All Freaks '''Rose visited her mother's grave with Angelica, reminiscing about her as she got herself ready to leave to San Francisco. Rose is then seen talking to her friend, Kat, before they entered their graduation ceremony, as Rose states Kat that despite they will all split up, they will still have their memories and each other. Kat and Rose then walk to the ceremony and proudly receive their diplomas, before they gave one last performance with glee club and left high school for good. Rose's last scene shows her happily arriving to San Francisco, carrying her luggage through the big city. GTNT: Amber This episode is centered aroung Iris Novak's point of view, five years after the events from the previous season. Rose is seen at the theater of her first movie premiere in New York City, alongside Angelica. After the film is shown, she is seen to be interviewed by the press and taken pictures to huge success for her movie. She is then approached by a distraught Iris, and is glad to see her altough she is dissapointed no one else from glee club showed up. Iris then reveals she has been raped by a collegue from work. Rose reassures Iris she can not just let the situation happen, which lead to Iris to call the police over the rapist. Songs Season One Solos *"If I Were a Boy"' (Welcome to High School) *'"Mad World"' (Into You) *'Youth (Indie Soul) *Beautiful (Coming Out) Duets *Cristalized (The Plot)' *'Blurred Lines (Night Life (Gods And Monsters)) Solos (In A Group Number) *Raise Your Glass' (Welcome to High School)'' *'Help! '(Boom) *'Boom Boom Pow '(Boom) *'A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) '(A Little Party Never Killed Nobody) *'One Love '(The Plot) *'This Is The New Year '(Summertime Sadness) *'Thriller '(The New Touch Halloween Special) *'Tesselate '(Indie Soul) *'Hurricane '(Indie Soul) *Same Love (Coming Out) *'We Got The Power (song) '(We Got The Power) *'Can't Remember To Forget You '(Like a Virgin) *'Holly Roller (Hallelujah) '(Oakwood University) *'Price Tag '(Dollar Bills) *'Wake Up '(The Beginning) 'Season Two Solos *'First Time Ever I Saw Your Face '(Kill 'Em with Sass) *'She Keeps Me Warm '(The Calm Before) Duets *'Everything is Embarassing '(Same Heart) *'Half Light I '(The Fucked Up Life of Iris Novak) *'Fuckin' Perfect '(Dog Days) *'The Name Game '(Up All Night) Solos (in a group number) *Best Day Of My Life (The New Year) *On Our Way '(The New Year)'' *'Little Me '(Same Heart) *'Pompeii/Serpents '(Same Heart) *'I Wanna Get Better '(Twins) *'Breakaway '(The Point of No Return) *'White Teeth Teens '(Jocks vs. Losers) *'Pumping Blood '(Jocks vs. Losers) *'Ain't It Fun '(The Duel) *'Dog Days Are Over '(Dog Days) *'Something For The Weekend '(Up All Night) *'You've Got The Love '(Up All Night) *'This Is How We Do '(Kill 'Em with Sass) *'Let Me In '(The Calm Before) *'Valerie '(The Storm) *'The Parting Glass '(Goodbye) *'BO$$ '(How Lexie Does It) *'Born To Die '(Eight Months) *'Give Me Love '(Eight Months) *'Come Together '(New York Bound) *'Black Widow '(New York Bound) *'Empire State of Mind '(New York Bound) Trivia *She is the first character introduced on Glee: The New Touch, as well as being the first character to perform a song and have a voice over. *She is of Scottish, Irish, Austrian and German descent. *She was raised as a Roman Catholic, but currently considers herself agnostic. *Her actress, Nellie Veitenheimer, is the only actor that had no acting expierence before joining the cast. *She is the closest character based on Gleekerr´s life. *Nellie Veitenheimer was the first casting choice for the role and the character was shaped around her. *She admires film directors Stanley Kubrick, David Lynch, Wes Anderson and Lars Von Trier. *She is a dog person and owns a Collie. *She is a movie person and a book worm. *Her favorite hobbies are writing, singing and acting. *Her favorite music artists are: Arcade Fire, Portugal.The Man, Alt-J, Daughter, Florence and The Machine, Lorde, Thirty Seconds to Mars, Jack White, St Vincent ''and ''Sharon Van Etten. '' *Her favorite book series is the Song of Ice And Fire ''book series, her favorite character being Arya Stark. *She is part of the Model UN club. *Her favorite subjects are world history and philosophy. *She was originally meant to have a central episode during Season Four, however, Nellie Veitenheimer stated that it felt better for her character to return with a minor role, as most of her story was already complete by season three. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:LGBT characters